Megan Destiny Black
by StillerSchmerz
Summary: Megan ist aus Durmstrang rausgeflogen und kommt nach Hogwarts in ihr 5. Jahr. Dort schließt sie schnell Freunde, aber kann sie ihr Geheimnis wahren? Wenn es jemand herausfindet könnte ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stehen.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Zugfahrt**

Megan stand am Bahnhof Kings Cross.

Sie hielt nach der Absperrung Ausschau. Zum Glück stand im Buch drin, wie man zum Gleis kommt sonst wäre sie jetzt aufgeschmissen. Niemand hatte daran gedacht, sie aufzuklären.

Sie seufzte. Warum musste sie auch rausfliegen. Es war doch nur nett gemeint. Es ändert aber nichts an dem Zustand jetzt. Sie musste da durch.

Endlich sah sie die Absperrung. Sie ging direkt darauf zu und hindurch.

Am anderen Ende sah sie eine rote Lokomotive mit dem Schriftzug _Hogwarts Express. _

Megan kam an mehreren Familien vorbei.

„Gute Fahrt... Mach's gut... wir werden dich vermissen... Dass du ja keine Dummheiten anstellst... Ciao... Wir haben dich lieb..."

Megan war schon lange daran gewöhnt, dass niemand mit ihr kam. Niemand, der ihr liebevoll Tschüss sagte. Ihr war es aber auch egal.

Sie ging auf den Zug zu und sah sich etwas um.

Eine Familie erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Es waren lauter Rotschöpfe und noch ein paar andere Leute.

Sie erkannte Mad-Eye Moody darunter und einen großen schwarzen Hund. Er wedelte mit dem Schwanz und war ziemlich munter drauf.

Megan musste lächeln, doch hörte sofort wieder auf als ein Junge sie anrempelte. Er hatte blonde Haare.

„Geh mir gefälligst aus dem Weg." Schnauzte er sie an. Bevor Megan etwas erwidern konnte war er schon wieder weg.

Megan beachtete ihn nicht weiter und ging in den Zug. Sie fand ein leeres Abteil und ging hinein. Sie verstaute ihren Rucksack auf der Ladefläche und setzte sich hin.

Kurz darauf setzte der Zug sich in Bewegung und Megan schaute auf die Landschaft außerhalb des Fensters.

Ihre Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben und herein kamen zwei der Rotschöpfe und ein Junge mit Rastalocken.

„Hi, können wir reinkommen?" fragte der Junge mit den Rastalocken. Megan nickte und drehte sich dann wieder zum Fenster. Die drei Jungen kamen rein und setzten sich, dann fingen sie an zu tuscheln.

Megan hörte nicht zu und sah einfach nur nach draußen.

Nach einer Weile kam der Essenswagen vorbei und fragte, ob jemand etwas möchte.

Die Jungs schüttelten ihre Köpfe, doch Megan stand auf.

„Ich hätte gern zwei Kesselkuchen und einen Schokofrosch." Sagte sie. Sie bezahlte und setzte sich wieder hin. Die Anderen hatten ihre Köpfe zu ihr gewandt.

„Tut uns Leid..."

„Dass wir uns nicht..."

„Vorgestellt haben. Ich bin Fred Weasley..."

„Und ich bin George Weasley." Sagten die Rotschöpfe. Es waren Zwillinge. Megan sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Und ich bin Lee Jorden." Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihm.

„Megan. Megan Black." Sagte sie und wollte sich schon abwenden, doch alle zogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Black?" fragten die Weasley-Zwillinge zusammen. Megan zog wieder ihr rechte Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja. Warum?" fragte sie zurück.

„Nur so. Es ist ein mächtiger, alter Name. Zauberername." Sagte Fred.

„Wo kommst du eigentlich her? Du siehst nicht aus als würdest du in die erste Klasse gehen, aber gesehen haben wir dich auch noch nie." Fragte Lee.

„Wurde rausgeschmissen..." murmelte sie.

„Rausgeschmissen?!"

„Das haben nicht..."

„Einmal wir geschafft!" sagte George.

„Na ja. Es ist keine Kunst, wenn der Schulleiter dich verabscheut und nur nach einem Grund sucht. Ich hätte es vielleicht nicht machen sollen, aber sie hat es nun mal verdient."

„Wow." Sagten die Drei und starrten sie mit offenem Mund an. Megan war verwirrt.

„Was ist?"

„Du hast mitten im Satz die Sprache gewechselt!" sagte Fred. Megan zuckte die Schultern.

„Ist nicht schwer. Das eben war Bulgarisch..."

„Aus welcher Schule kommst du genau?" fragte Lee.

„Durmstrang."

„Durmstrang?! Dann konnte Karkaroff dich also nicht leiden." Megan verzog das Gesicht. Warum musste er sie an den erinnern.

Sie redeten noch ein bisschen mehr. Die Jungs erzählten ihr von ihrer Familie und versuchten, aus ihr herauszukriegen, woher sie kam. Doch Megan gab nicht nach. Das sollte niemand wissen.

„In welchem Haus seid ihr?" fragte Megan dann.

„Gryffindor." Sagte alle Drei ganz stolz.

„Was denkst du, in welches Haus du kommst?" fragte Lee. Megan schwieg. Sie wusste es nicht genau, aber sie vermutete es. Und das würde den Anderen nicht gefallen.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah aus dem Fenster raus. Es war schon dunkel.

„Ich glaub ich zieh mich mal um." Sagte sie ohne den Anderen in die Augen zu schauen. Sie nahm ihren Rucksack und ging auf die Toilette.

Sie kam wieder ins Abteil zurück und merkte, dass es irgendwie voller war. Es waren ein Mädchen und ein Junge drin. Der Junge sah den Zwillingen sehr ähnlich. Da Mädchen hatte buschige braune Haare.

„Megan. Das ist unser kleiner Bruder Ron und eine gute Freundin von ihm Hermine Granger."

„Hi. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Megan." Sagte sie und schüttelte mit Beiden die Hand.

Auf den kleinen Schildern konnte man sehen, dass beide Vertrauensschüler waren.

„Wie kommt es, dass du nach Hogwarts kommst?" fragte Hermine.

„Wurde rausgeschmissen." Hermine war erschrocken, doch Megan erzählte einfach weiter. „Dumbledore war so nett und hat mich gefragt, ob ich dann nicht zu ihm kommen wolle. Ich hab sofort zugesagt."

„Cool." Sagte Ron. Megan schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Dann setzte sie sich hin.

„Wir müssen leider wieder los. Wir sind fast da." Sagte Hermine.

Die Beiden verabschiedeten sich und gingen dann.

Fred, George und Lee sahen Megan verstohlen zu, wie sie ihre Sachen wieder verstaute.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Schulkoffer?" fragte George. Megan grinste ihn an. Dann zeigte sie auf ihren Rucksack.

„Dort drin."

Dann fuhr der Zug ein. Alle ließen ihre Sachen im Zug und gingen nach draußen.


	2. Die Auswahl

**DISCLAMER: ICH VERDIENE KEIN GELD MIT HARRY POTTER. DAS STEHT EINZIG UND ALLEIN DER FANSTISCHEN JOANNE K. ROWLING ZU!**

_Tut mir Leid, erst so spät dieses Kapitel zu downloaden. Ich hatte eine echt gute Idee für eine andere Geschichte und sonst Stress Zuhause._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

Auf dem Bahnsteig sah Megan Professor McGonagall stehen. Sie hatte etwas altmodische Sachen an und ihre Haare in einen strengen Dutt nach Hinten gebunden.

Megan verabschiedete sich von den drei Jungs und ging auf die Lehrerin zu.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Megan." Stellte sie sich vor. McGonagall nickte ihr zu.

„Guten Abend, Miss Black. Es ist schön, dass sie kommen konnten."

McGonagall ging mit ihr zum Schloss hoch. Megan fand es wunderschön. Es war alt und sah ein bisschen verwunschen aus.

Auf dem Weg erklärte die Professorin ihr den Ablauf. Da Megan die erste Schülerin war, die nach Hogwarts gewechselt war, gab es auch keiner Tradition zu folgen.

Im Schloss brachte McGonagall sie zu einer kleineren Kammer neben der Großen Halle, aus der man schon Gelächter und Stimmen hören konnte. Dann ließ McGonagall sie alleine.

Megan sollte warten, bis sie hereingerufen wurde vom Schulleiter. Sie lehnte sich an die hinterste Wand mit ihren Armen verschränkt.

Kurz darauf kam Professor McGonagall wieder mit den Erstklässlern herein.

Megan beobachtete die Kinder. Die Angst war auf ihren Gesichtern geschrieben.

Megan schweifte mit ihren Gedanken ab. Fred, George und Lee hatten ihr über den Sprechenden Hut erzählt. Er sortierte die Schüler in die einzelnen Häuser.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Es war einfach nicht möglich und Megan fühlte einen kleinen Stich in ihrer Brust.

Auf einmal kam etwas durch die Wand, an der sie lehnte, geflogen. Es waren Geister. Weiße, durchsichtige Geister. Die Kleinen schrieen erschreckt auf. Die Geister redeten mit ihnen außer Eine. Sie starrte Megan an. Sie hatte langes, graues Haar und Megan vermutete, dass sie einmal hübsch gewesen war. Doch ihr Gesicht war am Interessantesten. Es war von Trauer und Bitterkeit gezeichnet, doch jetzt spiegelte es Schock, Wut und pure Angst wider.

Megan erwiderte ihren Blick.

Die Frau schaute weg und flog mit den anderen Geistern durch die nächste Wand.

Dann kam Professor McGonagall herein. Sie führte die Erstklässler raus und in die Große Halle. Megan wartete direkt vor den großen Flügeltüren damit sie hören konnte, was gesagt wurde.

Sie hörte ein merkwürdiges Lied. Sie vermutete, dass der Sprechende Hut es sang, denn wie der Name schon sagte '_sprechend'. _Weiter konnte sie nichts verstehen, außer dass zwischendurch die Häusernamen ausgerufen wurden und dann natürlich die Jubelschreie.

* * *

Die Auswahl der Erstklässler war vorbei. Alle hatten Hunger und warteten schon auf das Essen. Wie immer stand der Schulleiter aber noch auf. Er bat um Ruhe.

„Liebe Versammelten, liebe Erstklässler. Dieses Jahr haben wir das Vergnügen noch eine neue Schülerin aufnehmen zu dürfen." Ein Wispern brach in der Halle aus.

_Noch eine Schülerin? Aber was macht sie so besonders von den anderen Erstklässlern?_

„Bitte begrüßen Sie mit mir Megan Black." Die Halle war in Schock erstarrt. _Black_? Wie in _Sirius Black_?

Dann wurden die Hallentüren aufgestoßen und ein junges Mädchen kam herein geschritten.

Alle Augen waren auf ihr. Sie war hübsch und man konnte ihre Verwandtschaft mit den Blacks nicht ignorieren, doch war auch noch unverkennbar anderes Blut in ihr.

Als sie mit hoch erhobenem Kinn nach vorne schritt, flatterten ihre Gewänder. Sie war klein, aber schlank. Ihre fast weiße Haut bildete einen Kontrast zu ihren pechschwarzen Haaren, die zusammengebunden über ihren ganzen Rücken reichten. Ihre Wangenknochen waren hoch und sie hatte stechende grüne Augen, die alles in ihrem Umkreis erfassten.

Alle wachten aus ihrer Erstarrung auf als sie von McGonagall aufgerufen wurde.

Das Mädchen setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ den Hut über ihre Augen fallen.

Die Weasley Zwillinge grinsten einander an. Sie hofften, dass sie nach Gryffindor kommen würde.

Dann öffnete sich die Hutkrempe und der Sprechende Hut rief etwas aus, was die Zwei geschockt dasitzen ließ.

Das eine Wort war

**_SLYTHERIN_**

* * *

Sie hatte es gewusst. Es war schon fast vorbestimmt gewesen. Megan erhob sich und ging auf den Slytherintisch zu. Sie klatschten und schauten ihr freudig entgegen. Es machten ihr einige Schüler Platz.

Megan erkannte den blonden Jungen von dem Bahnsteig wieder. Er hatte sie so angeschnauzt. Doch jetzt sah er voller Neugierde zu ihr herüber. Neben ihm saß ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit braunen Augen. Er sah nett aus.

Megan setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hi. Ich bin Draco Malfoy." Stellte sich sofort der Blonde vor. Megan musterte ihn etwas genauer. Er war hochgeschnitten und schlank. Er sah nicht schlecht aus. Megan nickte ihm zu, erwiderte sonst jedoch nichts.

Der Junge links von ihr sah sie an und stellte sich als Theodore Nott vor. Auch ihm nickte sie nur zu.

Das Essen erschien auf dem Tisch. Es sah fantastisch für Megan aus. Alle erdenklichen Sorten von Fleisch, Gemüse und Sonstigem.

Megan nahm sich etwas und fing an zu essen.

Blondi neben ihr hatte sich etwas Fisch genommen und meckerte darüber, dass Greten darin waren.

Nach einer Weile wurde es Megan zu viel. Sie legte ihr Besteck zur Seite und drehte sich zu dem Blonden um.

„Du bist doch Draco, soweit ich das von vorhin mitbekommen habe?" fragte sie ihn höflich.

Es drehten sich Einige überrascht zu ihr um. Sie starrten sie an. Megan beachtete sie nicht.

„Ja. Der bin ich." Erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen. Megan lächelte leicht zurück.

„Ich hätte da eine Frage."

„Und die wäre?"

„Wann hast du deine Kontaktlinsen verloren?" Die Anderen in ihrem Umkreis sahen sie verdutzt an. Der Blonde sah sie fragend an.

„Ich trage keine Kontaktlinsen noch brauche ich welche." Megan schaute gespielt verwirrt.

„Du trägst Keine? Ich hatte es angenommen..."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Aber warum hast du mich das gefragt?"

Megan deutete auf den Teller von dem sich der Blonde den Fisch genommen hatte. Er schaute sie weiter verwirrt an. Jetzt wurde es Megan wirklich zu viel.

_Ist er blind?_

„Es steht extra dabei, dass es Fisch mit Greten ist."

Viele lachten und Blondi schaute ziemlich sauer. Megan gab allen ein kleines, höfliches Lächeln bis sie sich wieder an ihr Essen wand. Und bald kamen auch schon die Nachtische.

Es gab unendlich viele Sorten, wie beim Hauptgericht, aber jetzt war sie satt und aß nur noch ein klein bisschen.

* * *

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln.

Er hielt eine Rede über die Regeln und stellte dann die neuen Lehrer vor. Professor Raue-Pritsche würde Hagrid vertreten. Megan kannte diesen Namen irgendwoher, wusste aber im Moment nicht von wo. Und die neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin.

Er wollte schon weiterreden, als Professor Umbridge ihn unterbrach.

Sie sprach, als wären sie alle noch Kinder und man müsse ihnen alles sanft beibringen.

Sie sprach von Disziplin und Gehorsamkeit.

Megan runzelte ihre Stirn. Soweit sie gehört hatte, hatte Dumbledore immer das gemacht, was er für richtig hielt und sich vom Ministerium abgeschnitten.

Megan kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Ministerium Hogwarts infiltrieren will, aber sie wusste nicht, warum.

Vielleicht wussten das ihre Mitschüler.

„Theodore?" Sie schreckte ihn anscheinend aus einem traumähnlichen Zustand.

„Megan, richtig?" Sie nickte.

„Haben das Ministerium und Dumbledore Uneinigkeiten letztlich?" frage ich ihn.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragt Blondi von meiner Rechten froh um die Ablenkung von Umbridges Rede.

„Bist du wirklich so dumm wie du aussiehst?" Megan schaut ihm kalt in die Augen. Er sah ein bisschen sauer aus.

„Nein. Ich bin weder dumm noch sehe ich so aus. Aber sag, woher du das weißt."

„Habt ihr zwei auch nur ein klein wenig der Rede zugehört?" Sie schüttelten den Kopf. Megan rollte ihre Augen.

„Umbridge ist die erste Untersekretärin von Fudge. -Ja, Ich kenne ihn, zwar nicht persönlich, aber von ihm gehört.- Sie will uns Disziplin beibringen und Ordnung schaffen. Sie infiltriert Hogwarts." Schlussfolgerte sie.

„Dumbledore und Harry Potter sagen, der Dunkle Lord ist zurück." erklärt Theodore.

Megan zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.

„Voldemort ist zurück?" fragte sie ein klein wenig leiser. Die zwei Jungs neben ihr zucken zusammen und starren sie an. „Was?!"

„Du sagst seinen Namen." Erklärte Blondi. Megan zuckte die Schultern.

„Warum sollte ich nicht? Schließlich bin ich..." Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie bemerkte, was sie fast erzählt hätte. Jetzt schauten die Anderen noch neugieriger. Ihr blieb die Antwort erspart, da alle aufstanden um zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu gehen.

* * *

_Gefällt es euch? _

_Was haltet ihr von Megan?_

_Was ist denkt ihr, was ihr Geheimnis ist?_

_Reviews würden mich echt freuen!_

_stillerschmerz_


	3. Slytherin und Gryffindor

**DISCLAMER: MIR GEHÖRT HARRY POTTER UND SEINE WELT NICHT. MIR GEHÖRT NUR MEGAN UND IHRE GESCHICHTE.**

_Ich möchte euch nicht lange aufalten. Also dann..._

_Viel Spaß_

* * *

3. Slytherin und Gryffindor

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Megan schon sehr früh auf. Sie duschte, zog sich an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Schon gestern hatte sie ihn bewundert. Er war grün und silbern und mit Schlangenzeichen an den Wänden und Statuen.

Sie erkannte kein Gesicht und ging weiter zur Großen Halle. Dort setzte sie sich an den Slytherintisch und fing an zu frühstücken.

Es kam Professor Snape zu den Schülern und brachte ihnen deren Stundenplan. Als er bei Megan angekommen war schwang er seinen Zauberstab und gab ihr ihren Stundenplan.

„Miss Black. Ich wünsche, dass Sie sich extra anstrengen, da Sie neu hier sind und ich billige keine Ausreden." Sie nickte und schaute ihm in die Augen, bis sich Snape abwandte und zum nächsten Schüler ging.

Megan stand ebenfalls auf und verließ die Halle. Davor stieß sie mit den Zwillingen zusammen.

„Megan! Wir haben dich gesucht!" sagten sie. Megan lächelte sie an.

„Ich habe schon gedacht, ihr würdet nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben wollen." Sagte sie und deutete auf ihre Krawatte.

„Es war"

„Ein sehr großer"

„Schock." Sagten beide zusammen. „Aber wir haben"

„Gedacht, dass du doch nicht"

„So schlimm sein kannst."

Sie lachte.

„Ihr zwei seid schon so welche. Aber danke, ich fühle mich geehrt. Was habt ihr als Erstes?"

„Verwandlung bei Minnie!" sagte Fred. „Du?"

„Zaubertränke. Ich kann es kaum erwarten." Als sie die angewiderten Gesichter der Weasley Zwillinge sah dachte sie noch einmal über das Gesagte nach.

„Ich bin eine Slytherin, Jungs. Und zudem ist Zaubertränke eins meiner besten Fächer."

„Ok. Wir müssen mal los. Wir treffen Lee."

„Sagt ihm viele Grüße."

„Machen wir!" sagte George.

Megan ging wieder in die Kerker hinunter. Wieder war der Gemeinschaftsraum vollkommen leer. Sie ging zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Auch der war leer. Ganz gut so.

Sie holte unter ihrem Bett den Koffer hervor und machte ihn auf.

Sie packte ihre Sachen in den Rucksack.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer.

Dort setzte sie sich an die Wand ziemlich weit hinten, aber nicht zu weit. Dann nahm sie ein Buch heraus und fing an darin zu lesen.

Es war über Zauber und hochinteressant.

Das Klassenzimmer füllte sich langsam und plötzlich hörte Megan neben sich die Stimme von Theodore Nott.

„Hier bist du also. Wir hatten dich gesucht. Die Mädchen haben gesagt, sie haben dich heute noch nicht gesehen." Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich bin Frühaufsteherin. Ich war schon ganz früh in der Großen Halle. Ich habe gedacht, das ich dich bestimmt wieder sehen werde." Sagte sie.

Sie merkte, dass sich hinter sie Harry, Ron und Hermine gesetzt hatten.

Der Unterricht war ganz okay. Sie war schnell mit ihrem Trank fertig und brachte ein beeindruckendes Nicken von Professor Snape ein.

Er war sehr fies zu den Gryffindors und macht sie klein

Vor allem Harry. Er tat ihr leid. Nicht nur wegen Professor Snape, sondern auch, weil er berühmt war. Er war einfach ein wehrloses Kind, das sein Schicksal aufgezwungen bekam.

Der Tag verlief sehr ruhig. Die Fächer waren alle die Gleichen wie in Durmstrang außer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Stattdessen gab es die Dunklen Künste.

Megan freute sich darauf. Sie hatte es sich bis jetzt immer nur selbst beigebracht, aber nie einen Lehrer gehabt, der es ihr lehrte.

Umbridge war eine Enttäuschung für sie. Es war grottenlangweilig bis Hermine streckte.

Megan hatte das Buch schon gelesen und nicht verstanden, warum nicht darin stand wie man die Zauber benutzte. Das war doch das Wichtigste. Praktische Übung. Doch Umbridge schien nicht dieser Meinung zu sein.

Umbridge rief Hermine erst auf als sie sie es nicht mehr weiter ignorieren konnte.

„Es steht nicht geschrieben wie wir die Zauber anwenden." Das interessierte Megan.

Sie hörte zu wie eine Diskussion zwischen Schüler und Umbridge entstand. Schließlich als Harry über das Trimagische Turnier von dem vorigen Jahr sprach und dass er selbst Voldemort bekämpft hatte, wurde es Umbridge zu viel und sie schickte Harry zu Professor McGonagall mit einer Schriftrolle.

Danach war alles still bis es zum Unterrichtsende klingelte.

Megan stand auf und ging. Sie konnte es nicht länger bei dieser grässlichen Frau aushalten.

Vor dem Klassen zimmer wartete sie auf die Slytherin.

„Sie kann Potter auch nicht leiden. Das ist voll cool. Endlich mal eine gute Lehrerin. Nicht wie Lupin oder Lockhart." Sagte Blondi.

Viele Slytherin stimmten ihm zu. Megan konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber sagte nichts und ging schweigend neben ihnen her.

Sie entschuldigte sich bei Theodore und den anderen Slytherin als sie die Zwillinge und Lee Jordan vorbeigehen sah.

„Fred, George, Lee. Wartet kurz." Rief sie ihnen hinterher.

Es drehten sich einige Köpfe. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor gut miteinander auskamen.

Die Drei warteten auf sie.

„Und wie war dein erster Schultag?" fragte Lee.

„Ganz okay. Außer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich sag, es ist grässlich. Diese Umbridge! Und am Schlimmsten ist, dass die anderen Slytherin sie mögen!" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sie redete sonst nie so viel, aber sie mochte die Zwillinge und Lee.

„Wir hatten sie zum Glück noch nicht. Aber wen du sagts, dass sie so schlimm ist. Dann haben wir ein neues Opfer für unsere Streiche." sagten die Zwillinge.

Megan schüttelte den Kopf. Sie erzählte, was im Unterricht passiert war. Die drei Jungs hörten ihr aufmerksam zu. Sie waren entsetzt als sie sagte, dass man nichts praktisches lernen würde.

Die Vier gingen hinaus auf das Gelände und an den See.

Mittlerweile sprachen sie über Hogwarts und alles drumherum. Die Zwillinge versprachen ihr, ihr die Geheimgänge zu zeigen und sie in alles einzuweihen, was sie über Hogwarts wussten.

„Wir kümmern uns um unsere Freunde!" sagte Fred.

Als er das sagte, sah Megan alle drei an. Freunde. Sie hatte schon seit langem keine Freunde mehr gehabt.

„Ihr seit meine ersten richtigen Freunde." Sagte sie und umarmte alle drei.

Das war der Anfang von einer sehr seltenen und merkwürdigen Gryffindor-Slctherin Freundschaft.

* * *

_Hat es euch gefallen? _

_Danke an ArtBang für das Review._

_stillerschmerz_


	4. Der Tag

**DISCLAMER: HARRY POTTER GEHÖRT EINFACH JOANNE K. ROWLING**

_Frohes Neues Jahr!_

* * *

**4. Der Tag an dem sich Alles veränderte**

Die Zeit verging schnell in Hogwarts. Megan lebte sich sehr gut ein und fühlte sich zu Hause.

Sie war mit vielen Schülern befreundet obwohl sie eine Slytherin war. Das lag wahrscheinlich an ihrer Ausstrahlung.

Im Slytherin Haus war sie mit Theodore, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy –kaum zu glauben, aber ja- Pansy Parkinson und Daphne Greengrass befreudet. In Hufflepuff mit zwei Mädchen, in Ravenclaw mit Luna Loovegood und in Gryffindor mit Hermine, Ron und Harry –alles Fred, George und Lee zu veradnken-, und Seamus und Dean.

Sie machte am Meisten mit den Slytherins, dann Fred, George und Lee.

Sie konnte mit den Weasley Zwillinge mithalten, wenn es über das Wissen von Hogwarts ging, da sie ihr alles erzählt hatten und Megan sich regelmäßig Bücher aus dem Raum der Wünsche holte.

Sie wusste, dass dort DA Treffen abgehalten werden, nahm aber selbst nicht daran teil. Als Slytherin vertraute man ihr einfach nicht ganz.

Umbridge war noch schlimmer geworden. Sie ist zur Großinquisitorin benannt worden und schikanierte jeden, den sie nicht mochte und nicht in Slytherin war.

Harry tat ihr Leid, da er immer zum Nachsitzen bei ihr musste. Aber andererseits konnte er seine Klappe einfach nicht halten.

Megan war sehr viel mit ihren Freunden zusammen, aber trotzdem hielt sie einen gewissen Abstand von ihnen.

Es bemerkte niemand, dass wenn sie lächelte, das Lächeln nicht zu ihren Augen reichte oder dass sie sehr wenig über sich preisgab.

Die Einzigen denen sie sich öffnete waren die Zwillinge und Lee. Es waren ihre echten Freunde.

Deswegen freute sie sich als sie hörte, dass alle Slytherins nach in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gehen würden und sie als Einzige zurückbleiben würde.

Es war für sie eine große Enttäuschung als sie hörte, dass die Weasleys nach Hause gerufen wurden.

Sie verbrachte die Weihnachtsferien und Neujahr mit Lernen zu.

Sie war der Klasse schon weit voraus, aber lernen konnte man immer.

Während all dieser Zeit spürte sie die Blicke von zwei Lehrern immer auf sich ruhen, wenn sie in der Nähe waren.

Snape und Dumbledore.

Es beunruhigte sie.

Warum beobachteten sie sie immer? Wussten sie, wer sie wirklich war? Hatten sie eine Vermutung? Oder sind sie sich sicher?

Sie hatte ihr Okklumentik Schild immer oben und war immer auf der Hut. Wer weiß, was sie machen würden, wenn sie ihr Geheimnis lüfteten.

Der letzte Tag der Ferien sollte ein toller Tag für sie werden. All ihre Freunde kehrten zurück.

Doch stattdessen wurde alles nur noch schlimmer.

Es war der Tag an dem der Tagesprophet ankam.

Der Tag, an dem Askabanausbruch war.

Der Tag, der alles verändern würde.

* * *

Die Halle war voller sinnlosem Geschwätz, Geplapper, Gelächter und Sonstigem.

Megan war mit Draco, Theodore, Blaise und Pansy am Frühstücken.

Megan hatte trank gerade etwas von ihrem Krug als die Post herein kam.

Eine Eule landete vor Megan und sie gab ihr einen Knut und band den Tagespropheten ab.

Sie lachte über Blaise, der Kürbiskernsaft umgeschüttet hatte.

Dann entrollte sie den Tagespropheten und erstarrte.

Es konnte nicht war sein. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Sie hätte sie doch benachrichtigt... oder?

„Und? Irgendetwas Nützliches?" fragte Draco abwesend.

Als Megan nicht antwortete drehte er sich zu ihr und bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte sie noch nie davor Emotionen zeigen sehen und war überrascht.

Sie sah zerstreut und verwirrt aus. Gar nicht passend.

Dann wechselte es zu Enttäuschung und Wut...

Ihre Wangen waren aschfahl und ihre grünen Augen hatten einen roten Schimmer angenommen.

„Megan? Was st los?" fragte er noch einmal.

Nun drehten sich auch die Anderen zu ihr um und bemerkten ihre ungewohnten Gesichtszüge.

Plötzlich schaute Megan auf. Ein gehetzter Ausdruck war in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Ich muss hier weg." Sagte sie leise und stand auf.

Ihre Freunde fragte, wo sie hinginge, aber sie ignorierte sie. Sie musste unbedingt ins Bad der Maulenden Myrte.

Weiter weg von der Halle fing sie an zu rennen. Sie merkte wie sie aus Versehen Andere anrempelte und man ihr nachrief, aber sie antwortete nicht.

Dann sah sie das Bad uns rann hinein. Dann lehnte sie sich an eine Toilettenwand und rutschte zu Boden.

Ihr war heiß. Und sie schwitzte.

Sie stand wieder auf und ging zu den Waschbecken und wusch sich das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser.

Dann lehnte sie sich übers Waschbecken und öffnete ihre Bluse ein wenig.

Sie fuhr ihr Schlüsselbein entlang bis sie fand, was sie suchte.

Die Schlange. Ihr Erbmal.

Warme Finger umfassten leicht ihre Schultern.

Sie merkte wie sie sich entspannte. Wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte.

„Was machst fu im Bad der Maulenden Myrte? Megan?" flüsterte Fred leise in ihr Ohr. Der Atem war die ganze Zeit in ihrem Nacken zu spüren.

Es sendete wohlige Schauer ihren Rücken herunter. Und in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es.

Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und war ihm dadurch so unendlich nah.

„Ich brauchte einen ungestörten Platz, wo ich nachdenken konnte." Flüsterte sie zurück.

„Warum musst du so dringend über so etwas Privates nachdenken?" fragte er.

Er wich keinen Schritt zurück. Doch es machte Megan nichts aus.

Sie ließ ihre Fassade fallen und ihr Ganzes Gesicht spiegelte nun Enttäuschung, Hilflosigkeit und Wut wieder.

Fred war überrascht. Sie war noch nie so offen gewesen und als dann auch noch eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel herabfloss wunderte er sich, was los war.

„Meg. Erzähl mir, was mit dir los ist." Sagte er besorgt.

„Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen?" fragte sie.

„Nein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass..."

„Es war ein großer Askabanausbruch..." Er verstand noch immer nichts.

„Oh... Und was hat das mit dir zu tun?"

„Ich bin kein Weise." Flüsterte sie. Fred sah sie erschrocken an.

„Deine Eltern leben noch und sie sind aus Askaban ausgebrochen?" Er wich einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das Kind von Todessern war. Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte sie aber ihren Kopf und Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Schlimmer." Sagte sie. Dann schob sie das Schulhemd von ihrem rechten Schlüsselbein. Eine kleine, sich windende Schlange war darauf.

„Ich bin die Nachfahrin von Slytherin. Ich bin die Tochter von..." bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, küsste Fred sie auch schon.

Er küsste sie sanft und hielt Megan währenddessen um ihre Taille. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Nach einer Weile mussten beide nach Luft schnappen, doch sie ließen einander nicht los.

„Egal, wer deine Eltern sind. Das wollte ich noch machen. Du wirst immer die Megan sein, die du mir zeigst und ich sehe, dass du nicht über deine Eltern erfreut bist. Es ist mir egal."

Megan schaute ihn aber immer noch skeptisch an.

„Den Nachnamen Black habe ich von meiner Mutter, Bellatrix. Der Nachname meines Vaters wäre zu auffällig gewesen und ich wäre nirgendwo akzeptiert worden. Es ist Voldemort, Fred. Ich kann dich verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Ich bin durch meinen Vater die Erbin von Slytherin."

Megan merkte wie Fred kurz zusammenzuckte, aber er wich nicht von ihrer Seite.

„Ich sag dir. Das ist mir so was von egal. Megan, Tochter von Voldemort, Erbin von Slytherin."

Damit küsste er sie erneut.

Megan war glücklich. Sie wurde akzeptiert, egal wer ihre Altern waren und dann noch von dem Jungen, auf den sie seit einem Monat steht.

* * *

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. _

_Ich werde nächste Woche im ausland sein und habe dann kein Internet. :(_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_stillerschmerz_


End file.
